


Mika&Yuu - Fluff and Suffering

by Sylira



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Demon!Yuu, Fluff, Gays Everywhere, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, Smut, long&deep ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylira/pseuds/Sylira
Summary: Taking place after Mika saved Yuu (chapter 36 in manga) - but with differences (he didn't bite Yuu)Yuu managed to get Mika inside Shibuya with a deal Yuu offered.But this deal will not be as easy as Yuu think it is...And even if they succeed, there are many more obstacles for the two to overcome.(since it's going to be a long story, I'll add things here from time to time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the weird title - I'm not good in finding one :'D  
> The story is almost completely written already - because it used to be a rpg with a friend.  
> Therefore you can be assured that I continue writing!

The sun was just as warm as bright on his face, slowly waking up Yuuichiro. Yawning, he stretched his limps and tried to blink against the harsh sunlight. He hasn’t slept this well in ages – literally. Normally he wakes up in the middle of the night, having a bad dream. Nightmares from this one fatal day…or imaginary things that had never happened. But the result is always the same: he loses everything dear to him and is left alone somewhere dark.

But not so today. He slept extraordinary good – even though he dreamt something weird. Nothing bad, the contrary really. Mika appeared in his dream, like always. This time, however, he wasn’t lying half dead on the cold floor, crying out for him to flee. He was just there, as if it would be normal for them to be together somewhere. He even smiled, the cute little smile Yuu loves so much.

Yuu suddenly remembered the warmth he felt when he found out Mika was still alive. They met on the battlefield and even though they were on different sides, even though Mika – his best friend – was a vampire now, Yuu didn’t care. Mika was alive. That was all he saw this day. No matter the circumstances. He was alive – there was still hope.

After that day, the nightmares diminished. Yuu still had plenty, but not as close as many as before.

This still wouldn’t explain todays good night rest, but it was enough for Yuu to smile. He had a new purpose in life: to save Mika, to get him back and make him human again.

The black-haired boy rolled over to the side – only to find another body in his bed. Surely surprised, he raised his head back and tried to clear his vision in this goddamn bright room.

He wouldn’t know what he had expected. But surely not this – probably everything else but this.

Blond, wavy hair covering more than a half of it, still enough of the pale, almost white, skin shined through to identify this special face. Yuus eyes widened again, while they continued their way over it, though the hair alone would have been enough for him to know. He would recognize it everywhere, always. Nevertheless, he couldn’t accept the unbelievable, the impossible even, as reality. This couldn’t be. How should that be real??

How could have Mika ended up here?!

As if in trance, he reached his hand out and gently tuck up one of the lose hair strands. He flinched back when Mika gave a sound and just stared at the still sleeping boy next to him.

Then Yuu suddenly warped his arm around Mika, cradled him and hid his face in the blond hair.

Dream or not. Reality or cruelty, Yuu would make the most out of this moment. He felt the fear that Mika just disappears again crawling up inside of him, so he squeezed the blond even more. This resulted in Mika making another sound wherefore Yuu loosened up his hug and leaned back on the pillow, so he could look Mika in the face.

Mika, who slept quite deep, started to wake up now from all the squeezing and touching. He grimaced a bit before yawning and finally opening his eyes.

Yuu couldn’t help himself but smile as soon as he saw the blue of these eyes. It was his beloved blue and it didn’t change a bit as if all the years never happened. It was still the same, as beautiful as the sky. And for Yuu, it meant even more: home. Even though he never really had one – but he always considered Mika as his home. Not a house or a place, but his best friend.

As soon as he opened his eyes, the blond blinked in surprise. Mika slept good as well. Deeply, without any bad dreams. Though he didn’t know why, he embraced the fact, that he seems to having a good dream for once, thinking he still sleeps. A great one, considering the face that greets him.

“Morning”, he mumbled, smiling.

“Morning”, Yuu replied, smiling as well, then looking a bit sorry. “Didn’t mean to wake you up, though.”

Mika shook his head.

“It’s fine, I... I slept really good”, he said but hesitated for a moment. This was to real to be a dream, no matter how good it should be. He saw Yuu, smelled his scent, heard his voice…his heartbeat. But how should this be possible? How on earth should they just lie next to each other as if nothing ever happened? It’s war out there and they’re on different sides!

And still…here they were, lying in the same bed, just waking up in the morning. What else should this be but a dream?

Maybe he died. Maybe Mika didn’t make it. He wasn’t able to rescue Yuu from the humans and just died trying. And this was the afterlife.

“What’s wrong? Bad dream? Or, you still hurt somewhere?”

Yuus carrying voice brought the blond back to ‘reality’. He blinked again and tried to figure out what this was. Meanwhile Yuus worries just continued growing and it reflected on his face.

“No no…it’s…I’m fine”, Mika said then and tried smiling. “It’s just…”

“Weird?”

“Mhm…”

Yuu chuckled, understanding how Mika felt.

“I woke you up, because I had to make sure you’re really lying next to me and I’m not going crazy.”

Mika just smiled when he heard this laugh. He couldn’t listen to it in an eternity, but it was as cute and clear as in his memories. Then he raised a brow, looking suspicious at the black haired.

“You did?”

“I squeezed you – too hard as it seems”, Yuu admitted, a fine reddish color appearing on his cheeks. It was totally normal for them to sleep next to each other, to have physical contact and whatnot. But now it was different. They didn’t see each other in four years and even though Yuu would try to deny it: they changed. And it wasn’t as normal to be this close to each other.

“Oh…”, Mika replied, feeling a faint heat on his own cheeks, but smiling. He didn’t notice since he was asleep, but the thought of it alone was enough to warm him.

“So, you slept good?”, Yuu asked curious but first of all to get rid of this awkward situation.

“Oh, yeah, I did. Didn’t sleep this well in ages…”, Mika confessed, only murmuring the last part. Then his head shook up and he looked kind of terrified to Yuu. “I hope I didn’t claim too much space! The bed’s pretty small…”

The black-haired boy just smiled over the news and shook his head.

“It’s fine, you didn’t. I felt out of bed twice or something, but that’s it.”

“What?! Why didn’t you wake me? I’m so-!”, Mika looked at Yuu startled but stopped with his apologize as soon as he heard his laugh again. His face turned from being sorry to confused.

“No! Of course, not!”, Yuu laughed, happy to see he tricked Mika, who now looked rather angered. He gave a silent grumble and poked in Yuus side – resulting in even more laughter. He really thought he stole Yuus space and kicked him out of his own bed!

Yuu calmed himself but still smiled at Mika. It was refreshing to goof around with him again. They couldn’t for such a long time and even now it wouldn’t seem to be a nice and peaceful time, but Yuu decided to make the best out of it. He didn’t want to think about the war, vampires, apocalypse. He just wanted to be happy for once.

“I slept like a baby first time in forever, _because_ you slept next to me, idiot”, he said grinning, before he realized what he said and getting nicely reddish cheeks again. But it was the truth nonetheless.

Acting on instincts, Yuu just buried his face on Mikas chest, who lied on his back after Yuu didn’t stop laughing.

“…Yuu…?”, Mika asked scarcely audible.

Actually, Yuu just wanted to hide is embarrassed face and probably ended up in a ‘worse’ situation. But instead of getting up again, he just laid there. He could hear the fine heartbeat, feel the up and down of Mikas breathing.

It was real.

He was there. Alive. With him.

“I’m really glad you’re here”, he mumbled, rolling his head to face Mika, whom he seemed to surprise with his actions. Despite that, he smiled back and began to run his fingers through the thick black hair.

“Mhm, me too”, he said as quietly as Yuu to not ruin the atmosphere. Even though things changed and it wasn’t as normal to lie next to each other, it still had something familiar to be close to Yuu. It was special and at the same time it was nothing to brag about.

“Don’t leave again…”, Yuu suddenly whispered, fear in his voice. 

“I don’t plan to – never did”, Mika replied sadly, remembering the pain he felt when Yuu had to leave without him. He was so happy that at least Yuu could make it, but it still ripped out his heart.

“I know…it wasn’t your fault”, Yuu said. He never referred to this, nor did he want to remind neither of them. Still, he had to say it. “Just…don’t leave…”

Mika sighed silently. It _was_ his fault and they both knew it. But he didn’t want to argue about it now of all times. Mika wrapped the free arm around Yuu and cradled him after his last words.

“I won’t”, he promised, even though he knew he shouldn’t do that. As idyllic as it seemed right now, peace didn’t come overnight. Mika was still a vampire and Yuu still in the hands of these filthy humans. And they had to deal with the contract they made to let Mika get into Shibuya.

Thinking of it now, Mika still couldn’t believe how stupid he was to accept it. Not only didn’t he have the information they desired, but was trapped inside this city now.

He was with Yuu and that was the best that could have happen to him. But they were far off from being free and Yuu was to naïve to see what the humans do to him. They used and experimented on him and he still considered them his family.

“Hey, stop that”, Yuu ordered suddenly, throwing Mika out of his thoughts. Yuu had observe the blond the whole time and knew him good enough to see when he drifted into bad thoughts. “No matter what you were thinking just now, just stop it. I know that face, but you should be happy.”

Mika blinked in surprise, then smiled. Yuu sure changed.

As kids, Mika used to be the bright and cheerful one. Always greeting everyone with a smile - hiding his dark secret behind this. Yuu on the other hand doubted everything and everyone, thinking that his life and life in general doesn't have any value at all.

Now, after all these years, it seems like they changed positions. The turning of Mika into a vampire, didn't just took his humanity but his smile with it. He was sternly, sober and didn't talk to anyone much.

Which is why it warmed his heart to see Yuu being like this. A naïve and cheerful soul, no matter what happens. Even though he became too naïve to Mikas liking.

“C’mon, let’s get up first”, Yuu said, happily as always. He got up, stretched his limps again and made his way to the kitchen. “I bet you’re hungry.”

Right after he said this, he stopped and turned around.

He didn’t think about this. This morning was too perfect to be ruined by bad thoughts. Besides, Yuu didn’t care about it at all. He hated vampires – and still does somewhere – but he never hated Mika. Never will.

“So uhm…”, he started, looking all serious but a bit nervous as well. This look didn’t suit him in Mikas opinion. He liked the cheerful smile much more.

“You – you hungry?”, he then asked, more worried than frightened. Even though he stuttered, it wasn’t because he thought of Mika as a monster for drinking blood, but because he was sincerely worried. But he knew Mikas opinion about this. Nevertheless, they had to talk about it. It was a serious matter, one they couldn’t deny.

Mika shook his head, however. He felt something in his throat, a consistent scratch, a thirst that’s never completely gone. He knew that, he tried to get rid of it. But no matter how much blood he got from Krul, he was never satisfied. Vampires could drink until eternity as it seems.

But he wouldn’t bother Yuu with such things now. He wanted to keep him joyful as long as he could. And his thirst wasn’t that bad either, he would deal with it. Apart from that, it wasn’t like Yuu had some vampire blood here Mika could drink. So, there was no point in worrying the black-haired now.

“I’m good – but you should eat something.”

Yuu looked at him unconvinced, but decided to trust his judgment. How should Yuu know better, there was no way knowing for him how much a vampire need to drink. Still there was this faint feeling of Mika hiding something.

“You go grab some food, I’ll take a shower”, Mika continued, seeing Yuu struggling in believing his former words.

Last night, Mika was able to get rid of most of his clothing but he fell asleep before he was able to clean himself up. And his shirt was sucked in blood. Luckily it was drained up before they lied down and didn’t stain the bed. Which didn’t change the fact that Mika wanted to shower badly.

“Oh, yeah sure. Towels are in the bathroom, just take what you need”, Yuu said without even noticing that Mika distracted him just now.

Yuu went into the kitchen, thinking about what he could eat. His refrigerator showed nothing but emptiness, letting Yuu frown. He would just make some fried eggs, shouldn’t be this hard.

He started and spaced out for a moment, thinking about what happened and Mikas thirst. He may seem all naïve and cheerful – and he was mostly – but even though he knew that this wasn’t the happy ending. They still had to manage to pull out this deal somehow. And he was still unsure if Mika was completely honest with him. He wouldn’t accuse him lying, just hiding some facts.

He suddenly smelled something burning and saw back to his frying pan.

“Oh, shoot!”, he yelled, waving with his arm as if he could stop it like this. But all he did was burning wrist. He shoved the pan away from the hot burner and turned it down before he hanged his head.

This was brilliant. He burned himself, ruined the egg and the whole kitchen stank now.

“Everything alright?”

Mika stood in the doorway, looking at Yuu worried.

“Oh, yeah yeah! It’s all fine”, Yuu lied horribly while trying to cool his wrist under water.

Mika raised a brow, inspecting the kitchen.

“How did you survive all these years?”, he asked and a little laugh crawled up his throat. He himself was surprised by this sound. He didn’t laugh in years. The last time probably when he was with Yuu.

“The others cook normally”, Yuu replied grumbling. He raised his head when he heard the laughter. It was tiny, not really noticeable but he still heard it. He would always hear it, no matter how quietly it was. 

But in this instant, he noticed something else and froze. The blond was nearly naked, only wearing a towel around his hips.

“Eh…I…just…”, Yuu stuttered, unable to look away.

Mika tilted his head slightly, confused of the black-haired. What was the matter now?

“I…I forgot to give you clothes! I…I’m back in a sec!”, Yuu then said and rushed past Mika, careful not to touch him.

Yuu started rummaging in his closet while Mika, leaning against the doorframe, observed him. He was sure to have seen red cheeks right before Yuu passed him but were too surprises by this. Now he could make a connection and a little smirk showed on his face.

He didn’t think about it when he got out of the bathroom. It’s not unusual for boys to go around shirtless? And there was nothing visible down under. But maybe the fact that Mika was almost naked still got Yuu.

Yuu threw clothes at him. Thanking, he decided to change right on spot – just to see Yuus reaction, who turned around the second Mikas towel felt to ground.

Unable to move a muscle for a solid second, Yuu stared again at the older one before he got his movement back and turned around – almost slipping. All his blood was in his cheeks.

Mika didn’t show any sort of emotion, just pulling of his little ‘show’ and throwing himself unto Yuus bed afterwards. But he has seen Yuus face and the again red cheeks. He smiled mischievously inside even though he wouldn’t have acted different in Yuus position. The thought alone of Yuu undressing before him or even Yuu undressing _him_ would completely throw him off.  

“So, you going to try again and burn the whole kitchen, or should I try my luck this time?”, Mika asked in a teasing voice.

Yuu tried to calm himself and his cheeks again, before he turned around, looking angered at the blond.

“Don’t act like you could cook this good!”, Yuu moaned, throwing himself next to Mika but not before he checked that the blond is completely clothed this time.

“Definitely better than you”, Mika said snickering, watching how Yuu shoved his head in the pillow.

Mika may seem like the serious type, who barely laughs. While this was indeed true – especially since the incident four years ago – Yuus presents alone let him relax and letting him be more like his old self again.

“You’re a vampire – you _don’t_ cook”, Yuu muffled into the sheets without raise his head even once.

“Well, but I do remember a certain someone who loved my curry”, Mika said, trying to ignore the bad feeling coming up inside of him. They barely talk about the vampire thing and Mika was thankful for that. He knew that Yuu didn’t say it to hurt him in any way, he probably didn’t even notice.

Yuu sighed deeply, turning around his head so he looked the same direction as Mika, looking into the distance.

“Ja, you made a great curry”, Yuu said with a saddened and quiet voice.

Mika watched Yuu and he knew the look in this emerald eyes. It was a dumb idea to talk about it. Mika really didn’t cook ever since – why should he. But he would love to do it again, even though he couldn’t eat it himself. He always rejoiced over the happy faces he got to see when the kids ate his dishes.

Besides, Yuu really seemed as if he wasn’t the best at cooking.

“If you can’t even make a fried egg without burning everything – how did you survive all these years without me?”, Mika asked, trying to cheer the younger up. He wasn’t really the cheerful type, but he would do everything just to see Yuu smile.

“I just barely did…”, Yuu said almost too quiet for Mika to understand.

He wasn’t sure if he got it right, but there was no time to ask or even react on it – at this second someone knocked at the door.

“Yuu?”, a female voice asked. Mika knew it, but couldn’t remember a face. “I brought breakfast.”

Yuu looked up, sitting upright again. He seemed surprised, before he turned around to the blond again. His everlasting smile back at its place.

“Because of them”, he said, not realizing that he said his former thoughts out loud. “I just survived because of them.”

Mika glanced back at the door, then he watched as Yuu stood up to go get it. He felt something like gratitude that people took care of Yuu. Nevertheless, he still hated the humans. They were mad and everything but good for Yuu. They used him and he was just too naïve to realize.

Mika wanted to protect the black-haired from these filthy creatures. Hearing him say, they helped him survive triggered mixed feeling inside of Mika.

“Hey Yuu”, Shinoa greeted him with a smile. Yuu was glad to see her – he didn’t know how they were doing since yesterday but she seemed alright.

She had a bag with food in her hands and Yuu invited her in.

The girl looked at Mika and neither fear nor disgust were seeing in her eyes. She was sincerely happy to see him in better shape und nodded, still smiling, to him.

Mika on the other side didn’t let her out of his sight and only gave her a stiff nod back – like a predator who acknowledged the present of someone, which was pretty close to reality.

The two talked but Mika barely listened. He didn’t want to interact with this human. Yuu may consider her his friend or even family, but that didn’t mean Mika does as well.

“How have you been?”, Shinoa asked scanning the boy in front of her. “We all were worried sick after you…left”, her eyes jumped to the vampire for a second, before returning to Yuu. “And you took two pills in the fight. It’s a miracle you survived this.”

Yuu scratched his head, grinning. “Sorry to make you worry, but I’m fine as you can see.”

“Yeah, survived a deadly situation, just go burn down yourself trying to cook”, Shinoa stated jokingly, scenting the bad smell and handed Yuu the bag over.

“Hey, it wasn’t a big flame…”, Yuu mumbled.

It was silent for a second, then Shinoa raised her voice again.

“So…what about you, Mikaela?”, she asked, friendly as ever but a little bit more cautious. She trusted Mika since Yuu would lay his life in his hands and she wanted to start a good relationship with the blond. He was a vampire nevertheless and Shinoa wasn’t dumb.

Mika, who watched them secretly, now turned his head directly to them and eyed Shinoa suspiciously. Why would she care? Not like he cared whether she and her companions where okay or not.

“I’m fine”, he replied, almost grunting.

The girl nodded, then smiled. “Good to hear. I was worried as well – since we saw you getting beaten up badly and - “

“I don’t think it’s of your concern”, Mika interrupted her.

Surprised by this, Yuu looked rather staggered to the one on his bed. Shinoa on the other hand remained calm and just nodded again.

“You’re right. See you later, Yuu”, she said and went out of the room. She was diplomatic enough to not get mad by this.

Though, Yuu wasn’t.

“What was that about?!”, he asked angered.

Yuu stood with his arms crossed in front of Mika, urgently waiting for an explanation. He knew that Mika didn’t like humans. However, that didn’t give him the right to talk to his friends like this.

“I would like to know too”, Mika said, still grumbling.

“Shinoa is a friend and part of family”, Yuu explained, even though this shouldn’t be necessary. “Of course, she comes by to check on me – and she only asked you how you have been. That was nice!”

Mika snorted, now upset himself. “She may be part of _your_ family, Yuu, but not mine! I will _never_ accept such a filthy and backstabbing human to _my_ family!”

The second he said it, he regretted it already. He knew it was too much, especially because he knew that Yuu liked her. But he had to say it some when!

“Backstabbing?!”, Yuu blinked in utterly astonishment, raising his arms to gesture while talking. “What the hell are you taking about?! She never did something wrong! She helped me several times AND she even helped you!”

Mika snorted once more. How could Yuu still don’t get it? Was he really _that_ naïve to not see what the humans do to him? How they use him, turning him into something unhuman?! This was the reason why Mika must save him from here! Why they need to get away!

“At least they didn’t capture me and trying to run away while everyone was still in danger! _That_ is devious!”, Yuu claimed suddenly, refereeing to the time Mika tried to ‘save’ him before on the battlefield.

Yuu didn’t want to hurt Mika, he never would want to. But right now, he was to angered to think straight.

“And if humans are _so_ filthy, why are you even here?!”

As Mika before, Yuu regretted it the moment he spitted it out. That wasn’t supposed to be like this and Yuu were surprised by himself for saying something like this.

Mika looked in shock to the black-haired in front of him, then he clenched his fists and stood up.

“Well, not like I should be here! I’m only here, sending myself to my doom, for you, Yuu! But if you think I’m devious and doesn’t belong here anyway – then I’ll just leave!”

Yuu were to perplex and angered by Mikas (and his own) words, that he wasn’t able to stop the blond. He heard the door crack when Mika slammed the door.

What did just happen. Why did they argue like this…?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through~  
> Please leave comments since it's my first fanfic I upload and I'm super curious about your thoughts!


End file.
